Too Young
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Ginny is pregnant and scared. She should be, she's only fourteen.
1. Dumbledore's Office

Name:To Young  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!  
Summary: Ginny is pregnant and scared. She should be, she's only fourteen.  
Notes: None!

--

Ginny Weasley had made the trip many times. She could no longer count home many times she had been to Professor Albus Dumbledore's office. But this time was different. This time was life altering. This time would either get her kicked out Hogwarts for good or get her killed when she got back home to Burrow. Either way she would have to face her parents and she would probably be killed. Right now, walking into a war zone seemed like a welcome solution.

She was only fourteen. Just recently discovering _urges _that she had never before felt. And, being fourteen and being an idiot, she had acted on those urges. But only for one night. It hadn't been good. In fact, she wished she hadn't done it. It had been quick in the Room of Requirement and it had hurt like hell. But it had happened and she couldn't take it back.

And that was the reason she had been sick for two weeks. The reason that her good friend, Hermione Granger, had insisted that she go and visit the med-witch, Madam Pomphrey. The reason that Madam Pomphrey's mouth had dropped open and Ginny had started crying. The reason that Ginny was now standing outside of the old, stone gargoyle, to scared to say Lemon Drop. That one night was the reason that Ginny was pregnant.

Suddenly, the old gargoyle moved and Professor Minerva McGonagall walked out, jumping slightly at the sight of the puffy eyed red head.

"Miss Wealsey, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"I need to talk to the Headmaster." Ginny said, holding her tears in and smiling.

"Of course. Go right up."

Ginny walked past her Transfiguration's teacher and walked up the spiral staircase. When she reached the top she heard Professor Dumbledore say 'come in'. Ginny opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Hello Ginevra. How can I help you today?"

"I, um, I need to tell you something." Ginny blushed violently, blending, almost perfectly, with her hair.

"Concerning the baby I suppose?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she stared at the old wizard in front of her.

"How did you know?" she asked suddenly.

"You didn't think Madam Pomphrey would keep something like that a secret, did you?"

"I don't know what I thought."

"Come Miss Weasley. Sit down, I need to talk with you."

Ginny walked over to his desk and sat down in one of the soft chairs. The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity before Dumbledore started speaking.

"Have you notified your parents?" he asked.

"Not yet." Ginny answered quietly.

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

Ginny looked at him, stunned.

"What do you mean Headmaster?" she asked.

"Do you want to abort the baby, keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption after it's birth?"

"I'm not sure. I know I'm not aborting the baby but I'm not sure if I should keep it or not. May I have time to think it over?"

"Of course. But you should notify your parents as soon as you get back to Gryffindor Tower. If you don't send an owl by midnight, I will."

"I understand Headmaster."

"Then there is nothing else to discuss at this moment. Except, of course, the matter of telling the baby's father."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to tell him. He would hate her. He probably hated her already. Scratch that, he _definantly_ hated her already.

"Who is he Miss Weasley?"

"Please, I really don't want to tell him."

"You must. It should be both of you that decide these things. Not just you. He should know about the baby and he should be able to tell his feelings about it. Now, is it Mr. Potter?"

"No. He isn't a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore thought for a moment before smiling at her.

"Should I tell Mr. Malfoy, or will you?"

Ginny looked at him, tears in her dark brown eyes.

"I'll tell him sir."

--


	2. Gryffindor Tower

**NOT MINE!**

--

Ginny left Dumbledore's office with shaky legs. She didn't want to find Draco but she knew she had to. She decided that she would write her parents first and wait for her punishment. She might even tell Ron, Harry and Hermione before Draco. Maybe she'd go and visit Hagrid. But she wasn't telling Draco until she ran into him. Maybe not even then.

Ginny walked quickly to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

Ginny's mind was blank.

"I can't remember. Can I please go in? I've had a horrible day." Ginny did her best puppy dog eyes but the portrait didn't buy it.

"Password."

Ginny sighed and looked at her feet, attempting to remember. She looked up.

"Andromegas."

The portrait opened and Ginny walked into the common room.

"Hey Ginny. What did Madam Pomphrey say?" Hermione asked as soon as she spotted the depressed 4th year.

"She said I was pregnant." Ginny answered without hesitation.

Without missing a beat, Ron punched Harry in the face. Harry fell out of his chair, blood running from his noise.

"What the hell Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione knelt next to Harry and handed him a tissue. Ron didn't answer Harry, he just looked at Ginny.

"You're fourteen!" he said in an outraged voice.

"Yep. And Harry's not the dad. You should probably apologize. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go borrow Hazel's owl so I can send a message to mum and dad."

Harry was sitting back up in his chair, attempting to straighten his glasses, which had broken with the punch. Hermione repaired them for him and turned to look at Ginny.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to be furious." she pointed out.

"You don't think I know that already?" Ginny mumbled as she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

--

When she reached the room she shared with her best friend Hazel and three other people, she found Vikki, Hazel's owl, sitting in the window, waiting to be let in. Ginny unlatched the window and took the piece of parchment away from Vikki. She caught the owl quickly before it flew away.

Ginny scribbled a short message about her situation to her parents and gave it to Vikki.

"Take as long as you need." she said.

Vikki flew out the window with ease, leaving Ginny to wonder about when she would receive her Howler message.

--


	3. Meeting With Draco

**NOT MINE!**

(sorry it took so long. I got a new job and have been non-stop working for a while now. =) I'll make it up to you. I have good idea's for this story.)

--

Ginny barely slept that night. She was thinking about the next day. About seeing Vikki fly into the Great Hall and drop a blood red letter in front of her. She was scared of hearing her mother's angry voice boom through the entire room. Draco would definitely find out that she was pregnant, and he would probably figure out he was the father. He wasn't stupid.

She finally fell asleep, somewhere around two thirty or three o'clock in the morning. Her dreams were hard to grasp. Visions of her sitting in a rocking chair, holding a little baby girl with short red hair and light blue eyes. The baby would laugh and reach up to touch Ginny's face. Then, Ginny realized she wasn't alone with the baby. No, Draco was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. He walked over to them and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's forehead.

Ginny bolted upright after the kiss. The sudden movement made her stomach flip and she groaned before running to the bathroom. After returning to the dorm, she got dress quickly and made it downstairs for, judging by the fact that it was only six, early breakfast.

She was exhausted. She barely ate her food, and she was one of the only people in the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked at her and then nodded toward the Slytherin table. She knew that he was directing his gaze toward her because she was one of only six Gryffindor's at the table, and the only one not in a group.

Ginny looked at the Slytherin table. Her heart stuttered when she saw Draco. She looked back at Dumbledore. He stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. He whispered something to Draco before Draco stood up and walked toward the main door. Dumbledore waved Ginny over.

"The three of us need to have a serious discussion." Dumbledore said while they were walking to his office.

"What about, sir?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Ginny.

"You'll soon find out." he said.

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and stole a glance at Draco. He looked so...calm. Well, of course he was, he didn't know he was going to be a dad, yet.

After entering Dumbledore's office, Draco and Ginny sat down next to each other.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. Judging by your calm demeanor, I'm guessing you haven't had any type of discussion with Miss Weasley, am I right?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. I haven't." Draco said with confusion in his voice.

"Miss Weasley, would you like to explain to Draco why he is here?"

All Ginny could manage was a scared, blank stare.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Um, well, I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant, D-D-Draco."

Draco looked at her with an expressionless stare.

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded, afraid she would start crying if she spoke again.

"Are you sure I'm the father?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded again.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. What would you like to do?"

"Truthfully, sir? I'm not sure. I-I think I need some time to process that thought."

"Of course. But, eventually both I and Miss Weasley will need to know if you want to be a part of the child's life." Dumbledore reminded.

"What if Ginny doesn't want me to _be_ in the child's life?"

Dumbledore looked at Ginny. He hadn't considered that.

"Do you want Mr. Malfoy in the child's life?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Ginny whispered.

--


	4. Talk

**NOT MINE!**

--

Ginny couldn't stand to be in Dumbledore's office any longer. She had to leave. She had to get away from Draco's piercing blue eyes that held a million questions that she wasn't ready to answer.

She didn't say a word. She just quickly stood up and walked out of the room. Neither, Draco nor Dumbledore, tried to stop her. It was like they somehow understood her problems. Her anxiety about everything. Hell, Draco was probably having the same kind of anxiety attack at that very moment.

Ginny made it to the Transfiguration courtyard before she stopped and fell to her knees under and old, twisted tree. Her breathing stuttered and she started crying. She cried hard and buried her face in her hands. Her red hair fell around her face, acting like a curtain, although any one that looked at her would know that she was having some sort of break down.

She moved until her back was against the tree and she drew her legs up, so they were close to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, holding them there. She heard the faint footsteps as they got closer to her. She knew who they were as well. They had to be Draco. Who else could it be?

Ginny looked up and her brown eyes met blue ones. Draco was standing there, hands in pockets, looking as uncomfortable as ever. He walked over to her slowly, like she was a deer and he was afraid that he would spook her and she would run away. Finally, he sat down next to her and stared ahead, not meeting her gaze that was fixated on his face.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered.

"It's not your fault, Ginny. We were both involved." Draco said.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I said back there, in Dumbledore's office. About not being sure if I wanted you in the baby's life. I can't believe I said that. I mean, I want you to be in the baby's life. You're the father. You should be there. That is, if you want to be." Ginny's voice got low when she said the last sentence.

Finally, Draco met her eyes again.

"Ginny, I want to be there for you and the baby. I know, we're young. We're probably stupid. No, wait. We're definitely stupid." Draco sighed. "Have you considered what you want to do, after the baby is born?"

Ginny looked down at her hands.

"Yes. I've given the options some thought. I need your help deciding though. I mean, putting this baby up for adoption would kill me, but it's probably the right thing to do. I mean, I'm fourteen and you're fifteen. Are we really ready to raise a child?"

"I don't know. I told Dumbledore that I would come talk to you about being in the baby's life. He knows that I want to be able to see the baby, even if it's only for a few minutes after she's born." Draco smiled at the end.

Ginny laughed quietly.

"You think it's a girl?" she asked, her right hand moving over her stomach.

"I have a nagging suspicion that it's a girl, yes. You know, I would much prefer it be a girl. A little girl, with your red hair and my blue eyes."

Ginny thought back to her dream. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's a boy." she whispered.

"Hm, we'll have to wait and see. Bet I'm right." he said.

Ginny laughed.

"So, we're betting on the sex of our child?"

"Yeah. Seems like the thing to do. I know that my parents bet on me. My dad won. What about your parents? Were they sure that you were a boy?"

"Never came up in conversation. I believe so though. Ron called me 'Gerald' until I was two."

"Leave it to Ron." Draco said with a smile.

"Yeah. I bet it's a boy."

"You're on."

--

TBC...


	5. Love and Letters

**NOT MINE!**

--

It was difficult for Ginny to leave Draco. She never thought that she would ever have that problem. But now, things were different. She wasn't didn't know how to explain the feelings that she had running through her. She was in love. With Draco Malfoy. But, that was to be expected. He _was_ the father of her baby.

But, as she sat in Divination class, she thought about the way she had felt after their night together. She hadn't know she was pregnant then. Yet, she had chosen Draco to be her first lover. And she hadn't chosen him just because he looked like a good shag. No, she now realized that it went deeper than that. She had always loved him and had taken a baby to make her open her eyes and notice. Thank goodness for this baby. Ginny hadn't thought that before. But it was true.

Ginny sat, as usual, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry at lunch. Ron didn't talk to her. He was probably still mad at her about the whole pregnancy thing. She hadn't told them about Draco being the father, yet. She would eventually though. The mail came and Ginny's heart started pounding in her chest.

"Oh no." she thought. "I forgot about Mum and Dad's letter."

Errol dropped a letter in front of her and then fell into her lap. She stroked the owl's feathers and looked at the letter. No red envelope. Just a plain white letter. She opened it and started reading.

Dear Ginny,

Your father and I cannot say that we are happy for you, yet.  
I'm sure that emotion will come later. But, as for now, we are  
furious.  
No, we did not send you a howler. I'm sure you're very  
surprised. But, this is a personal issue and the entire Great Hall  
did not need to hear about it at once. It's your decision who to  
tell.  
Now, we need to discuss some things. Are you going to keep the  
baby after it's born? Are you even going to _let_ the baby be born?  
Who's the father? Dear Merlin, is it Harry? Has Ron hurt him yet?  
But, most of all, how are you feeling about all this? Are you ok? Do  
you need anything?  
Please Ginny, write us back. We want to know what's going on.  
We're worried about you. We love you and only want the best for you.

Love,  
Mum and Dad

P.S.- Please give Errol some bread and a little water.

Ginny folded the letter and tore off a corner from her bread and fed it to Errol.

"Well, were Mum and Dad mad?" Ron asked.

"They said they were. But it wasn't a howler, which is a relief." Ginny said as she gave Errol some water.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"They said they were furious but they wanted to know a lot of things. How am I? Has Ron hurt Harry? Am I keeping the baby? Who's the father? You know, normal things that a parent would like to know."

"Who is the father?" Harry asked.

Ginny swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She looked at the table and then back at the three people around her.

"Draco." she said quietly.

Ron stood up and left the table. He went out the Great Hall all together, probably headed for the Common room. Hermione looked shocked and Harry started gagging on his bread.

"Draco _Malfoy_?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I love him. So get over it." Ginny said before leaving the Hall.

While she walked down the hall, with no place in particular that she wanted to go, she thought about what she had said to Hermione. She loved Draco Malfoy. Now she knew it was true.

--

TBC...


	6. Ron talks with Draco

**NOT MINE!**

**A/N: I would like to thank rsh13 for giving me the ideas for this chapter and the chapter that follows. =) You're awesome! **

**Also, this chapter mainly focuses around Ron and Draco. Most of the others, except next chapter which will focus around Draco and his family, will focus on the main pairing, Ginny and Draco.**

**One more. This would be set during OoTP. But, Umbridge is not the teacher. Danzella Panterra is. And, as for the events that happened, disregard them. They will be mentioned, but, well, you'll see. Lol**

--

Ginny hoped that she hadn't sent Ron into some sort of hysteria. Well, she probably had. He had just found out that Draco was the father of his niece or nephew. Yeah, he was probably freaking out. To make matters worse, Ron's next class was with Draco. And Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't a good class on a normal day.

--

Ron couldn't believe what he had just heard. Draco Malfoy was _not_ the father of Ginny's child. There was no possible way. He couldn't be. Ginny and Draco hated each other. Or, at least, they used to.

Ron kept walking. He wasn't headed any place in particular. He knew he should probably start heading to Professor Panterra's classroom. he had his books and his parchment and quill. There was no reason why he shouldn't head down there. Professor Panterra would be there. She never went to lunch.

Except, of course, today. Ron slid down the wall and looked at the ceiling.

"Why did it have to be him?" he asked the empty hallway.

"What do you mean?" an all to familiar voice asked.

Ron looked around, startled, until he saw Draco standing not ten feet away from him.

"You git." Ron snarled.

"Now, Ron, please listen to me." Draco walked forward slowly.

"We are not on a first name basis!" Ron yelled.

Draco held up his hands defensively and stopped.

"Ok, I understand. This is all new to you. I mean, Ginny is your younger sister. This must be a great shock to you."

"_You_ did this to her. You! Why in the bloody hell would you even _consider_ having sex with Ginny. She's fourteen! You took advantage of her! And, worst of all, you got her pregnant! She's fourteen!"

"Ron..."

"Not on first name basis, Malfoy." Ron said through his teeth.

"Fine, if that's what you want. _Weasley_, you have to look at this from your sister's point of view."

"Fine." Ron said.

"Now, she's a teenager. And every single teenager that is walking around this school is just one giant hormone. And, Ginny is no exception. Neither are you. Neither am I. I can admit that shouldn't have agreed to have sex with Ginny because she is so young.

"But, You're failing to understand that, _I'm young too._ I'm not some middle aged freak that took advantage of your little sister. I'm a fifteen year old. And you can't possibly say that if Granger walked up to you and asked you to meet her in the Room of Requirement after classes, you would say no. You would say yes! Every guy will say yes to sex. It's just the way we are. We're perverts!"

Ron looked at him. Hatred was clear on his face.

"I know all that. And I _would _say yes. But at least 'Mione is the same age as me!"

"Merlin, Ron. Will we ever be on good terms? I'm trying to make you see that I'm not the mean guy that you knew. I've changed. I love Ginny and I already love our children with every fiber of my being."

"We will _never_ be on good terms. I will always hate you and that will never change."

Draco was about to respond when students started to flood the hallway. Professor Panterra lifted the locking charm off of her door and allowed her students in. Ron looked at Draco once more before storming into the classroom.

--

TBC...


	7. Malfoy Family Meeting

**NOT MINE!**

**A/N: I would like to thank rsh13 for giving me the ideas for this chapter. =) You're awesome.**

**This chapter focuses around Draco and his family.**

--

Draco hadn't told his family about the baby. He was pretty sure he would end up dead. His mother would yell and his father would scream. Nothing would go well.

But, two months after Ginny had told him about the baby, he received a letter from his father.

Draco,

You had better hope that what everyone  
is saying at the Ministry isn't true. If I find  
out that you _are_ the father of Ginevra  
Weasley's child, you won't live to become a  
sixth year.  
Your mother and I will be coming to Hogwarts  
to speak with Dumbledore.

The letter wasn't signed. It didn't need to be. Draco's heart sank. How was he going to explain himself this time? How was he going to stay alive during their conversation. He stood up and left breakfast early. He walked to Transfiguration, still holding the letter in his hands. He got there just as Professor McGonagall unlocked the door. He sat quietly at his desk, re-reading the letter.

"Mr. Malfoy, what possessed you to come in this early?" McGonagall asked.

"I, um, I got a letter from my father. Needless to say, it wasn't good. I needed to get away from everyone in the Great Hall."

"Oh, yes. Dumbledore informed me about the conversation he would be having with your parents. He said he would be coming and taking you out of this class."

Draco groaned. He looked at his teacher.

"This early?" he asked.

"It's better to get it over with, Mr. Malfoy. And, Headmaster Dumbledore will _not_ let your parents be too hard on you."

"But, what happens when I'm alone with them?" Draco asked in a tone that was so low that McGonagall didn't hear him.

--

Just as McGonagall had stated, Dumbledore walked in half way through Transfiguration class and asked for Draco. Draco, reluctantly, stood up and followed the Headmaster to his office.

"Your parents are already waiting. But, I assume you already knew that." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, sir." Draco said quietly.

Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." the elder wizard assured.

They walked up the spiral staircase and walked into Dumbledore's office. Draco's heart was beating a mile a minute, and it got faster when he saw his parents.

"Draco Malfoy, I _cannot _believe that the rumors were true." his father said.

"Father, let me explain...."

"No. How could you? Do you understand that you just threw your life away?" Lucius asked.

"Those are harsh words, Lucius." Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk.

"But, they're true. Draco is fifteen years old..."

"And very responsible for his age."

Draco sat down next to his mother. She seemed to be the more neutral of the two. Or, at least, the quietest.

"Ginevra Weasley? Why? If it had to be somebody, couldn't it have been Pansy Parkinson? At least she's not a blood traitor." Narcissa said in a low voice.

"Mother, you don't understand. I didn't know that I loved Ginny when...well, you know. But, after she told me about the baby I realized that I really do love her. That I would die for her and that baby. Like it or not, they're both a part of my life now. A rather significant part."

Lucius and Narcissa stared at him. Dumbledore simply continued watching the family bicker.

"Well, this is a rather large change of attitude." Lucius stated.

"Yes, it is. But, it's for the better." Draco said.

"How could you say that?" Narcissa asked.

"Listen, if you want to dis-own me, fine. If you want to stop all contact with me, fine. But, you will be missing out on getting to know your grandchild." Draco said.

"Then, that's what's going to have to happen." Lucius said.

Narcissa turned to face her husband.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not speaking to _your_son again. If you wish to continue speaking with him, fine. But, dont involve me." Lucius stood up and walked out of the office.

Narcissa took Draco's hands in hers.

"I will _always_ be there for you. I absolutely _loathe _the decisions that you have made but you are my son and you child is my grandchild. I'll try to get your father to come around." she said.

"Don't even try. It won't work. I won't come home for the holidays, he'd have a fit. I'll figure something out." Draco said.

Narcissa kissed Draco's forehead and smiled.

"Good-bye." she said before she walked out.

Draco looked at Dumbledore.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what? I did nothing?" Dumbledore said.

"Exactly." Draco grabbed him books and started heading to his Divination class.

--

TBC...


	8. Unbreakable Vow

**NOT MINE!**

--

Ginny sat at the Hogsmead train station, waiting patiently for the train, and Draco, top arrive. Draco was going with her to the Burrow for Christmas. He had told her about his encounter with his parents and he had been ecstatic when Molly had invited him to spend the Christmas holiday's with them.

She jumped slightly when she felt Draco touch her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. He, like her, had a small pack filled with the essential things that they would need.

"The train should be here in a couple of minutes." Draco said as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Good. I'm ready to get out of here." Ginny laughed and looked down at her small baby bump. "Merlin, I'm only three months!"

Draco chuckled.

"You were small before you got pregnant. It only makes sense that you're showing early."

"Yeah, I figured that. Ugh, these cravings are killing me." Ginny said. "I've been wanting a pumpkin pasty for six weeks. No one has had one."

"You know, I heard about that craving." Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a bag filled with pumpkin pasties.

Ginny snatched the bag away from him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said before she opened one of the wrappers.

"You're welcome. So, who's going to be at the Burrow?" Draco asked curiously.

Ginny held up her finger and then pointed to the train tracks. The scarlet train that would be taking them to King's Cross had arrived. They gathered their bags and found a compartment. Ginny sighed when she realized they would be sharing with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hermione and Harry would be fine, Ron wouldn't.

"Hello Ginny. Draco." Harry smiled at both of them, the corners of his mouth twitched when he looked at Draco.

Hermione coughed slightly and then smiled.

"So, Ginny. It looks like you're starting to get a baby bump." she said.

"Yeah. I would have thought that it would have waited until at least the fourth month but, I don't mind." Ginny rested her hand on her protruding stomach.

She looked at her brother. Ron was staring out the window with emotionless eyes.

"Ron, do you know if Sirius is going to be at the Burrow?" Ginny asked timidly.

"He is. Along with Tonks and Lupin." Ron said.

"Wait, Sirius Black?" Draco asked.

Ginny sighed.

"Well, since you're sticking around for a little while....Harry can explain." Ginny smiled and looked at Harry.

"Fine. But you can _not_ tell anyone." Harry said.

"I promise."

Ron looked between Harry and Draco.

"Anyone know the Unbreakable Vow?" he asked.

"Ronald, that shouldn't be necessary." Hermione said.

"Come on 'Mione. This is Malfoy. I don't trust him. You said you knew to how perform it."

Hermione sighed. She took out her wand and signaled for Draco and Harry to join hands.

"Ron, is this really necessary?" Ginny asked.

"I'll trust him more if he does this. Isn't that what you wanted?" Ron asked.

Ginny scowled at him and leaned back in her seat.

"Three vows. One is about Sirius. What should the other two be?"

"Death Eaters and the Order." Ron said.

"Fine." Hermione tapped her wand against Draco and Harry's hands.

"Draco Malfoy, do you vow that you will keep everything we tell you about Sirius Black to yourself and not discuss it with anyone outside of the people we tell you already know?"

"I will." Draco said.

A loop of light ran around Draco and Harry's hand.

"Draco Malfoy, do you vow that you will disconnect all ties with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

"Hermione, no! His father..." Ginny was cut off.

"I will."

A second loop wound it's way around a first.

"Draco Malfoy, do you vow that you will not reveal anything about the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore's Army to anyone outside of those organizations?"

"I will."

A third loop shinned before they all vanished.

"Ok, here's the story." Harry said.

--

TBC...

**A/N: No flames on this chapter please. I don't know everything there is to know about the Unbreakable Vow. But, I think this fits well. A little different from the other chapters. But, everything will make sense in the next chap. =) (if it doesn't already.)**


	9. Car

**NOT MINE!**

--

Draco's mind was swirling by the time that Harry had finished telling him things about Sirius Black, the Order, and the D.A. Ginny had to stop the conversation between the 'Golden Trio' and Draco when they arrived at the platform.

"Come on. Mum and Dad still have to pick up Charlie and Bill." Ginny reminded.

"We're coming Gin." Ron said.

After the Vow had been performed and sealed, Ron had been in a much better mood. All of their secrets were out and they knew that Draco wouldn't say a word, if he valued his life.

The moment that the five of them stepped onto the platform they were all wrapped in the arms of Molly Weasley.

"Hello, Mum." Ron and Ginny squeaked.

Molly let them go. She looked at Ginny and tears formed in her eyes.

"You know, I had a nagging suspicion that I would be a grandmother one of these days. But, I never expected it would be your child." Molly started crying and pulled her daughter close.

"Mum, everything is fine. But, you are squishing me."

Molly let her go and wiped her eyes.

"Well, we should all go. We still have to get Bill and Charlie. Did Fred and George come off the train already."

"I believe they did. I think I saw them running to the doors." Ginny said.

"Probably trying to escape the group hug." Ron said as he rubbed his neck.

Molly scowled at him and led the group out to where Arthur Weasley was waiting with....

"Mum, when did Dad get a new car?" Ginny asked.

"Last week. He just came home with it. Isn't that right, Arthur?" Molly asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Fred, George, and Ron fit perfectly in the backseat. But, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were left standing outside.

"Oh, Molly dear. Remember when I said I forgot something?" Arthur asked, sticking his head in through one of the windows.

"You didn't charm the car, did you?"

"No."

Molly got out of the car. Just like before, the car was only made for five people. They had nine, soon to be eleven.

"Ok, here's the drill. Draco, Ron, and Harry. Get in the back." the three boys did as instructed.

"But, what about us?" Hermione asked.

"I'm getting to that." Molly said. She pointed at Ginny. "Go sit on Draco's lap."

Ginny blushed.

"Oh, you've done worse. And it shows." Molly pointed toward the bump on her daughters stomach.

Ginny crawled on top of Draco.

"Hmm. Hermione, go ontop of Ron."

Hermione looked at Ron before getting in the car and settling herself in his lap.

"Fred, George."

"We aren't..." George said.

"Sitting..." Fred said.

"On Harry!" they finished together.

"Of course not. You'd kill the poor dear. You two, get the floor."

Fred crawled in front of Draco and Ginny and George sat in front of Harry.

Molly sat down in the front and Arthur sat behind the wheel.

"Mum?" George asked.

"What?"

"What do you do when Bill and Charlie are in the car?"

TBC...


	10. A Mother and Her Daughter

**NOT MINE!**

_A/N: I would like to give a shout out to Ginerva Weasley. And, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you! mwuhahahaha!__(well, I am a little bit. I don't want to be virtually beat up. Lol.) And, LaLaLolly, I might have lied when I said this would be longer. Sorry. The next few will be short._

_The Weasley's christmas tree and mantle can be found on my profile. Just look for the link. =) I need you guys to go onto my profile and take the poll for this story. There's a tie and I need help breaking it. TY!_

--

It was difficult getting out of the car when they got back to the Burrow. Since Harry was the tiniest of the boys, he was forced to sit on the floor between Fred and George. Charlie had taken his seat next to Ron and Bill had had to sit next to him. Everyone in the back seat was squished together.

But, once everyone was inside the Burrow and had a seat to themselves, everything seemed fine.

"Ginny, could you come help me?" Molly asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum." Ginny walked into the kitchen.

She noticed her mother at the oven and she remembered their tradition. Her and Molly made cookies every year. It's one of the only things they got to do together. It was their mother daughter time.

"So, have you and Draco decided on whether or not you two are going to keep the baby?" Molly asked.

Ginny didn't answer. She just kept kneading the dough.

"Ginny, come on. You have to decide."

"You sound like Dumbledore." Ginny said softly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't." Ginny threw the dough on the counter and left the room.

Molly sighed and followed her daughter upstairs. When she got to Ginny's room, there was a locking spell on her door.

"_Alohomora_" Molly muttered.

She walked into Ginny's room and looked at her daughter. Ginny was curled up on her bed, a photo album in her lap.

"Gin, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I know." Ginny said quietly.

Molly sat down at the foot of Ginny's bed. She peered over the rim of the photo album and saw pictures of Ginny when she was a baby.

"You were a cutie." Molly said.

"Sure."

"Ginny, you said that I sounded like Dumbledore. When I told you that you had to decide. Why was that?"

"Because he's been on my case and asking me every time he sees me if I've decided yet."

"But, honey, that's his job. He's the Headmaster. He has to look out for your well being."

"I don't know what I want to do. I want this baby to have a great life, but I don't think I can give him up." Ginny was on the verge of tears.

Molly patted Ginny's knee. Ginny broke down into sobs and rested her head on Molly's shoulder.

"I'm scared, Mum." she whispered.

"I know, honey. And I think you should talk to Draco."

Ginny nodded.

"Can you go get him?" she asked.

--

TBC.....

HAHAHAHAHAHA, cliff hanger. Just for you Ginerva Weasley!


	11. A Serious Discussion

**NOT MINE!**

**A/N: A lot of swearing in this chapter. But, it's a VERY important , I know that Ginny talks about the baby like it's a boy and Draco talks like it's a girl. Remember the bet? Ginny says boy and Draco says girl.**

--

Ginny didn't notice when her mother left the room. She didn't hear it when Draco opened the door. She was numb. She couldn't hear, feel, speak. She was busy thinking about the baby. She was considering her options. Adoption would be the best choice. But she didn't know if she was strong enough to let another family raise her child.

"Ginny? Honey, are you ok?" Draco sat down next to her on the bed.

Ginny continued staring off into space. She looked at Draco, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Your Mum said that we should talk. She didn't tell me about what. Will you tell me?"

"Damn it, Draco. I'm not a five year old. Don't fucking talk to me like I am." Ginny snapped.

"Sorry, Gin. Now, what do we need to talk about?"

Ginny stood up and walked over to her dresser. She looked into the mirror and then down at the stained wood.

"Mum wanted us to about what we were planning on doing after the baby is born." she said softly.

"Seems like everyone is asking us that." Draco mumbled.

Ginny looked at him. Her face was stained with tears and she clutched the edge of the dresser with her right hand.

"We need to decide." she said.

"Come here." Draco said.

Ginny walked over to him and sat down. Draco rested his left hand on her right.

"We're _really_ young. Maybe too young. It kills me to say this but, maybe we _should_ give this baby up." Draco kept eye contact with Ginny until she broke it.

"I've considered that. But, what if the family doesn't love him? What if, after they've had him for a while, they decide they don't want to keep him. I don't want our child going from house to house. It wouldn't be fair!"

"Gin...."

"And, after we see his little face, how are we going to let someone else take our baby after we've looked at him? How will we be able to let him go?"

"Gin, maybe, just maybe, after she's born, we shouldn't see her."

Ginny looked at him. She had never felt as much anger and rage run through her veins. Well, not the way that it was running through her now. She stood up and slapped him across the face.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" she yelled.

She stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Draco ran after her. He found her crying in the attic. He walked over to where she was and sat down on a dusty trunk near her. She was sitting in an old rocking chair, her hands rested protectively over her swollen stomach.

"You know I didn't mean to make you mad." Draco said.

"Then why the hell did you say that? This is our child. Even if we do end up giving him up, he's still ours. And I couldn't live with myself if I didn't get a glimpse of his face. To see what color his hair was, his eyes. I need to know if he looks like you. If he has your eyes. I need to see him. It's not a matter of want. I _need_ it."

Draco nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you upset. I think I understand this a little better now."

"You will _never_ understand. You aren't the one that is carrying this child. You don't know what it's like to feel the little flutters inside of you. Draco, he kicked for the first time on the train ride here. I will never be able to forget what that felt like. It was unexplainable. It was perfect."

Draco, who hadn't even realized he was close to crying, felt tears run down his face.

"She kicked?"

Ginny nodded. She smiled at Draco.

"He's doing it now. Come here."

Draco walked over to her and knelt down beside the chair. Ginny took his hand and rested it on the small baby bump. Draco laughed softly when the baby kicked his hand.

"She deserves the best life she can get." he said.

"Yeah. And that's why I think that we should give him up. We're young. We won't be able to care for him properly."

Draco wiped away a stray tear from his cheek.

"I agree."

--

TBC....


	12. Gifts

**NOT MINE!**

**A/N: You do not know how hard this chapter was too write. The next ones should be easier. I hope. Shout out to Deadly Poppy!**

--

The next day was pretty normal. They opened presents and talked and laughed. Ginny had gotten an absurd amount of maternity robes. She had also received various stuffed animals and a mobile that had shooting stars hanging from it. These gifts brought tears to her eyes but she thanked her family for them and set them to the side. The adoptive family could take them.

"Gin, you have presents from some of the teachers. And a letter from Dumbledore." Ron said.

"Well, hand them over." Ginny said with a smile.

She truly did have a present from each teacher she had, including Snape. She decided to open the letter from Dumbledore first. It was a sparkly Christmas card that had a moving horse and carriage on the front. She opened it and read it.

Dear Ginevra,

I hope that your holidays are going well.  
I know that I usually don't send cards, in fact  
this is the first time I've sent one to a student.  
But I had a question for you and I decided to  
put it in this card.  
I was wondering if you and Draco had come to  
a decision about the baby. If you wish to keep the  
child, I will figure out a way for you both to raise  
him/her.  
If you decide to give the child up for adoption, I will  
contact adoption agencies as soon as I get your  
answer.  
Please, except the gifts from the teachers. They  
are all excited. I myself have sent you a gift. If you  
wish to put the baby up for adoption some of the  
things will be given to the new family.

Best Wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

Ginny put the card and stared at the random presents at her feet.

"I would like to announce something." Ginny said.

Everyone went silent. Draco took her hand and squeezed it softly. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Draco and I have decided that we will put the baby up for adoption."

There were gasps from the people around her.

"Is this really shocking?" Draco asked.

"We just assumed you two would keep the child." Sirius said.

That was the first time Draco had ever heard his voice.

"We've thought about this and we're simply too young to raise the baby." Ginny said.

"We understand, Gin. Now, do you want me to get rid of the presents from the teachers?"

"No. They were generous enough to give them. I should at least see what they are."

Ginny took one and opened it. There several onesies and footsie pajamas that had a variety of plants on them. That was from Professor Sprout.

McGonagall had sent a teddy bear that changed shape. While Ginny was holding it it turned into a kitten, a unicorn and a frog.

Flitwick had given her a soft wand teething chewy with red and green stripes.

Madam Pomphrey had given her books about what to expect while she was pregnant.

Madam Hooch had sent a mini-broom that flew around a snitch.

Hagrid sent a stuffed dragon.

Trelawney sent a toy crystal ball.

Binns sent a picture of famous wizards as babies. It was cute to have a baby picture of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sent picture books.

Snapes gift was her favorite. He had sent three teething rings in the shape of owls, a couple pairs of footsie pajamas with green and gold hearts on them, and several potions that would relieve her morning sickness and help with discomfort later in the pregnancy.

"I love our professor's." Ginny said.

Draco kissed her softly. They pulled away when everyone is the room started saying "Awwww."

--

TBC...


	13. Possible Parents

**NOT MINE!**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I feel horrible. I have a lot of ideas for this story but there are only a few chapters left. DON'T WORRY! I'll be making a sequel to this fic. This one will end after Ginny has the baby. About, two more chapters after this one. But the new one is beginning to get out of my mind so my fingers will be busy typing. All the summer homework, which shouldn't exist, has kept me pretty busy. Well, enjoy!**

--

When Draco and Ginny returned to Hogwarts, the first thing they did was go and talk to Dumbledore. They explained their decision regarding the baby. Dumbledore had explained to them that he would find a couple of people interested in adoption and then he would get back with them.

Now, Ginny and Draco sat in the empty Great Hall with Rosalind and Hendrix Damians. They were a nice couple. Rosalind had light blue eyes and straight black hair. Hendrix had brown hair with a few gray wisps and had soft hazel eyes. They both appeared to be in their late thirties. Rosalind had a constant smile on her face. They seemed like very nice people, and they looked like they would be exceptional parents.

"So, what led you to consider adoption?" Ginny asked, attempting to make voice even. It was hard to do, when you're giving up your own child.

"The medi-witches, down at St. Mungo's, told us that we aren't able to have children. So we looked into adoption and we found you two. Both from good families, both of you have excellent grades and you are both wonderful with sorcery. We believe that your child will be, well, one of a kind." Hendrix said with a smile.

Ginny and Draco glanced at each other. Draco cleared his throat.

"So, the only reason you want our baby is because she'll be...unusual?"

"Oh, it's a girl?" Rosalind asked happily.

"We don't know. Please, Mr. and Mrs. Damians, answer the question." Draco said.

"This child will definitely be unique. I mean, a child with Weasley _and_ Malfoy genes. That is a once in a lifetime find." Hendrix stated.

Rosalind slapped him on the arm and glared at him.

"That is not the only reason that we want the baby. It's not even a reason at all. You see, when we found out that we could conceive a child naturally, we were heartbroken. But finally we decided that adoption would be the best thing for us. That's how we found you two. You both are very young, with the rest of your lives in front of you, you wouldn't want to spoil that with a child."

"First of all, Mrs. Damians, our baby would not spoil our lives in anyway. If you believe that that is the reason we are giving him or her up, you have a very narrow mind. We want our child to have the best life possible, and we know we can't do that for him

"Second of all, Mr. Damians seems to believe that the genetics of our child is a rather _large_ reason. It has led me to believe that is is one of the _only_ reasons that he wishes for this baby. And, personally, I don't want my child to be in a home with people that consider him unusual and are only interested in his for his powers. No one has proved that my child will have extraordinary powers and frankly, I don't care if he does. He can be a squib for all I care.

"But that wouldn't be good enough for you, would it? You want a powerful child. A child that is different from all the others. You want another Harry Potter!" Ginny stood up after her speech and left the Great Hall.

Draco looked uncomfortable when she left. The Damians looked surprised.

"So, is that a no?" Mr. Damians asked.

"Yeah. That's a no." Draco said before leaving the Great Hall himself.

--

He looked around the Great Hall for ten minutes before he found Ginny sitting on the stairs, crying her heart out. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gin, are you ok?" He asked.

"Do I look like I'm ok?"

"Right, dumb question. I told the Damians that the answer was no. And I agree with you. They were looking for someone like Potter."

Ginny wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"His name is Harry." she reminded.

"I know. He said he prefers to call me Malfoy and that he would prefer if I called him Potter. Just until things are...settled."

Ginny nodded. She rested her hands on her large stomach and smiled when the baby kicked her hand. He was definitely growing. It wouldn't be long before she was in the Med Wing yelling and screaming and vowing to never have sex again. Well, she might actually consider that no sex thing. If every time was like her first, she wasn't anxious to get back into bed.

"This is hopeless. No one is going to be good enough. No one is going to be able to meet my standards." She said.

"Yeah. I know that feeling." Draco said sadly.

"It's a hundred times worse when you're the mother." Ginny said softly.

She rested her head on Draco's shoulder and let her tears fall down her face once more. What were they going to do? They couldn't take care of a baby when they were teenagers. But adoption was turning out to be horrible.

_Well, _Ginny thought. _No decision in this case will be easy. I just have to go with it._

--

TBC...

A/N 2: Sorry it was short but I'm working on the next chapter right now. :) Should be up later today, if Fan fiction lets me onto my profile. lol.


	14. Organizing

**NOT MINE!**

**A/N: CHECK OUT MY POLL TO FIND OUT THE SEX OF THE BABY AND TO PICK OUT HIS/HER NAME! :) Highest vote is the name. If you don't like them, don't vote. If you have suggestions PM me with them. But they must be old fashioned. Lol. One more chapter after this. And if you could please tell me if the baby should have blonde hair or red hair. And blue eyes or brown. Thank you.**

--

After the incident with the Damians, Ginny was afraid to meet another couple. Draco and Dumbledore eventually talked her into it, but not for a couple months. By the time that they sat down and talked with another potential adoptive family, Ginny was seven months pregnant, going on eight.

The couple were Mr. Thomas Hearn and Mrs. Linda Hearn. They were in there mid-thirties. Linda had curly strawberry blonde hair and Thomas had hair like Draco, white blonde. They both had smiles on their faces when they met with Ginny and Draco.

Ginny didn't trust them, at all. She thought they were just like the others. That they only wanted the baby for his powers. But Draco insisted they didn't. Once they described their lives, Ginny was more at ease.

They lived in the Muggle world. Linda was a Muggle born and had always had dreams of being a lawyer. After getting married they moved to Ireland and Linda became a rather successful attorney.

Thomas worked from home, managing a Muggle website. He was very successful as well. They lived in a three story house and they had more than enough money to take care of a child. They had more than enough room as well.

After speaking to Thomas and Linda for a little over two hours, Ginny and Draco decided that they were the correct people to take their child. Mr. and Mrs. Hearn were ecstatic. They had never thought their dreams would come true. But they were overjoyed at the fact that they would finally have a son or daughter.

--

Ginny and Draco had been storing the things that had been bought for the baby in the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore had insisted it would be easier than trying to put all of it in their dorms, people had gone a little crazy with the baby shopping.

Ginny was sitting in a rocking chair, watching as Draco dragged boxes towards her. They were sorting everything according to what it was. Until now, they had just tossed in any box they could find. Draco sat down on the floor in front of Ginny and opened the box. He pulled out a green bunny.

"Do we have a toy box labeled?" He asked. Ginny could hear the sadness in his voice. He looked as though he might cry.

"Yeah." Ginny reached for a box but Draco grabbed it first. "Draco, I can..."

"Just relax. This has to be harder for you than it is for me. You're the one that is actually _carrying_ the baby." Draco shoved the toy into the box. Ginny saw a tear run down Draco's face.

"Draco, do you want to talk about this?" She asked.

Draco shook his head. He wiped away the tears that were currently falling and took a deep breath. But when he pulled a little white onesie with yellow duckies covering it, he burst out into hard sobs.

"I'm sorry." He cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Draco. This is healthy. To be upset. I mean, this is a big deal."

Draco looked at her. She was still sitting in the chair, looking down at him with sincere eyes. But she didn't look sad in the least. She looked worried. Draco took one of her hands and kissed it softly.

"Why aren't you sad?" He asked.

"I am. But I don't want to show it. I figure it's your turn to have the break down." Ginny laughed softly, hot tears burned her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Gin, it's fine if you want to be upset. Like I said, this has to hard for you."

"You have no idea." Ginny squeaked. She rested her free hand on her stomach and started crying.

They sat in silence for almost a half an hour before Draco started sorting again. Ginny stayed silent while Draco folded the clothes and put the toys in their boxes. Tears fell every so often from his eyes, but neither of them acknowledged it. They let their tears fall silently.

Draco put small lion toy it the toy box and looked around. Everything neat and organized, labels on all the boxes. This was the end. They couldn't turn back. In less than three months their child would be in Ireland with his new parents, and Ginny and Draco would be left to wonder about he had turned out. If he was happy. If they treated him right. It was hard. It felt like a small piece of their hearts was leaving and wouldn't come back.

Draco stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked at Ginny.

"We should leave. It's almost time for dinner." He said.

"Maybe you should go and get Madam Pomphrey first." Ginny said.

Draco looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Ginny didn't talk for a moment. She simply shut her eyes tight. When she looked at him she looked angry.

"I mean I think I'm in labor you dumb ass. Now, go and get Madam Pomphrey!"

--

TBC...


	15. Baby Girl

**NOT MINE!**

**A/N: Final chapter everyone!**

--

Ginny was a wreck. She had already made Draco cry twice because she had held his hand too hard. She had yelled at Madam Pomphrey for reasons that she didn't understand, and she was in horrible pain. Unlike Muggles, the wizard community lacked the advances in pain medication for women in labor. There was on particular potion but it could only be found in Germany. Wasn't that great.

While Ginny was in the back of the Med Wing, making people cry, her brothers, Hermione, and Harry were sitting out in the front. Hermione was twisting her hair and making braids. Harry had fallen asleep, still in his Quidditch uniform, he had come down straight from practice. Fred and George were taking bets on the sex of the baby. Fred said it was a girl and George said a boy. Ron mumbled something that sounded like 'twins'.

"Was that..."

"A shot..."

"At us?!" Fred and George asked, rather unhappily. They crossed their arms and stared at Ron.

"No. I was saying that I bet it's twins. A boy and a girl."

Hermione looked at them.

"Why are you three betting? Ginny and Draco are going to give up the baby either way. What does it really matter if it's a boy or a girl. It's not like she'll be a part of your lives." She said.

"This is our first niece or nephew. Even though Gin is giving up the baby, he'll still be in our hearts." George said. "And I take it you be girl?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You said 'she'll'. You think it's a girl?"

Hermione crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

--

No one knew how much time passed, mainly because they had all fallen asleep. But each person was wrenched away by the sound of Ginny screaming. And the fact that sunlight was bursting through the windows.

"Well, sounds like it shouldn't be long." Hermione mumbled.

Ron agreed and shut his eyes again. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, not while he knew that his baby sister was in pain. But his eyes were dry and it hurt when they were open.

"You know, I always figured we'd be sitting in and waiting for _Harry_ to announce if it was a boy or girl." Ron said.

"Sorry I didn't get Ginny pregnant first, Ron. I know how disappointed you are." Harry said.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far." Ron mumbled.

The twins yawned simultaneously and jumped when another ear shattering scream made it to their current positions. The scream was followed by a tiny little cry. It was the sweetest sound they had heard in a while. A medi-nurse came out, someone they had never seen before, and smiled.

"It's a little girl." she said before returning to the back.

"I told you so." Fred said as he poked George in the shoulder.

"Shut up." George said, slapping the hand away.

--

Ginny could barely keep her eyes open. She was exhausted. She had only seen a glimpse of the baby before Madam Pomphrey took her away. But she had noticed that her daughter had the trademark Weasley hair. She looked at Draco.

"You won." She said.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you."

"Poor kid." Ginny managed a weak chuckle.

Draco kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Madam Pomphrey said we could see her, if we wanted too."

"Of course I want to see her. She is my daughter." Ginny said.

Madam Pomphrey must have heard that because she brought the little girl over to her parents. She set the baby in Ginny's arms and Ginny broke down in tears when she saw her daughters face.

"She's perfect." Ginny whispered.

"We did a pretty good job." Draco said.

While they looked at their little girl, Dumbledore rounded the corner. He looked at them and smiled.

"She's precious." He said lightly.

Both new parents looked at him.

"Thank you." Ginny said.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hearn just owled me. When they came home, they had a message from Mrs. Hearn's doctor. She had gone in for a physical and they had taken blood tests. Turns out, she's pregnant."

"What does that mean? They don't want her?" Draco asked.

"They do not."

Draco looked at Ginny.

"Uh-uh. We're done looking. She's ours now." Ginny said.

Draco smiled. He looked at Dumbledore.

"Where will we stay?" He asked.

"The Room of Requirement. I figured that you two would keep the baby." Dumbledore looked at the small person in Ginny's arms. "May I hold her?"

"Of course." Ginny said.

Dumbledore took the girl and held her close to him. She opened her eyes.

"She has her fathers eyes." Dumbledore stated.

"Red hair and blue eyes. Pretty combo." Draco said.

"I agree." Ginny said.

Dumbledore gave the baby to Draco and turned to leave. He looked back.

"She looks like an Aleta." He said. He left silently after that.

Draco looked down at his daughter.

"You know, Aleta is a cute name." he said. The little girl smiled up at him. "Plus, I believe this little one likes the name."

"I like Aleta. Now, what's her middle name going to be?" Ginny asked.

"Aleta Hydie?"

"No. Aleta Gwendolyn?"

"Doesn't flow well. Aleta Elaine?"

"I don't like the name Jean?"

"Doesn't sound right."

Ginny looked stumped. Then she smiled at Draco.

"Aleta Erin?" She suggested.

"Aleta Erin Malfoy. Perfect." Draco looked at his daughter. Aleta had fallen asleep.

--

Finish

**A/N 2: Aleta is pronounced ah-LEE-ta. There will be a chapter where I thank my reviewers and so on next. But it won't be a chapter into the story.**


	16. Not A Chapter Thank you!

**I would like to personally thank - **

**The awesome people who reviewed (couldn't have finished without you!) - **

_firefairydog94_

_Leanora_

_Heidi191976_

_way 2 HP obsesed_

_HeavilyBrokenSpirit_

_RenesmeeHale_

_Ginerva Weasly_

_MalfoyJonasCullen1122_

_JulzAndKate_

_dorkinglasses_

_Alice Mary Brandon Cullen17_

_LaLaLolly_

_KenziCullen_

_Ginerva u know who i am (is that you Ginerva Weasly? lol)_

_The girl with the ink-heart_

_Clydelives_

_Deadly Poppy_

_lilyflower102_

_Harry Potter Fan_

_hannahlovesharry_

_rubydo9592_

_Alex_

_rsh13_

_SOMEONE_

_xxLOTTYxx_

_Jordon5_

_DanielleTaylorCullen_

_PhoenixAtBreakingDawn_

_Atriel_

_Dracoginnylover24_

_rcr_

_Euphorye_

**The people who put Too Young on their Favorite list - **

_Alice Mary Brandon Cullen17_

_BlAcK -n- PiNk FlAmEs_

_Cassie Momoko_

_Chris Grace Ell Mol Ash Audry_

_DaiHinMin_

_Euphorye_

_firefairydog94_

_fluffers202_

_Fuddy_

_HPistheman_

_JulzAnd Kate_

_Kenzi Cullen_

_LaLaLolly_

_Leanora_

_._

_lilyflower102_

_MakeLoveNotHorcruxes_

_MalfoyJonasCullen1122_

_meshalok_

_mily-o123_

_Navybee_

_Phoebe911_

_rcr_

_Rockongurl19_

_rsh13_

_rubydo9592_

_salt234_

_shadow6116_

_Snazzle_

_Teh Tiger Lover_

_uknown-potter-7_

_xxLOTTYxx_

**And the people who put Too Young on their Alert list - **

_733n4g3 d1r7b4g_

_Addicted-2-My-Chemical-Romance_

_Aintzane411_

_Alice Mary Brandon Cullen17_

_Angelique Collins_

_Ashyia Francis Belladonna_

_bayswim95_

_bookworm7517_

_Call Me Quirky_

_Cassie Momoko_

_centaursaremyfriends_

_Clydelives_

_cranberrieraven_

_crazyleafpool_

_CSIMiamaLuver2012_

_DanielleTaylorCullen_

_DownOfTheDhampir_

_Deadly Admirer_

_Deadly Poppy_

_Dracoginnylover24_

_Elizabeth Claire_

_firefairydog94_

_hannahlovesharry_

_HeavilyBrokenSpirit_

_HPfangirl4life_

_HPistheman_

_iknowuluvme_

_InkSpellWeaver_

_JulyMalfoy15_

_JulzAndKate_

_katerz15_

_Kinz_

_LaLaLolly_

_LaughterIsLife_

_Leanora_

_lilyflower102_

_LizStorm_

_lovemalfoy 9309_

_MalfoyJonasCullen1122_

_mccrocm_

_meshalok_

_PhoenixAtBreakingDawn_

_presstiss genny_

_randi-jane.0tH_

_RawenclawBabe_

_rcr_

_ren-san_

_RenesmeeHale_

_rash13_

_rubydo9592_

_scarykitten_

_Snazzle_

_Teh Tiger Lover_

_The girl with the ink-heart_

_TheSmallButSpazzedGirl_

_twilightfan1994_

_txspenguin_

_way 2 HP obsesed_

_xfictionfanx_

**And the C2's that added me - **

_acg233's Need To Read_

_My Favorite stories Forums_

**Thank you all - Emily**

**PS - Look out for the sequel!**


End file.
